Functions to throttle/load share activation attempts are needed in the core network. The ideas that exist today are either based on DNS (Domain Name System) solutions or that the GGSN/gateways (Gateway GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) Support Node) tell their “weight” value. This does not make them adaptive enough or granular enough when it comes to APN (Access Point Name) based decisions.
There are some additional issues with existing solutions. For instance, when it comes to the DNS based idea it cannot be implemented so that it is adaptive enough. Further, when it comes to the idea about weight values the APN granularity is lost. Furthermore, dynamic behaviour in a distributed system may also be hard to handle. Thus, none of the existing solutions fulfils the needs operators have in today's networks.